the secret truth
by vampiresrockroza
Summary: wat would happen if Dimitri comforted Rose after the strigoi attack. changed title from after the kill come truth.
1. the truth

**After the kill comes truth**

**Chapter 1: the truth**

DPOV

I broke down the door. I had to find her. If Roza died I would to. I walked into the house and saw her. She was crying on Mason. She had just lost one of her best friends. She had grief and pain written all over her.

I walked over to her as did other guardians. She held up a rusted sword and glared at them. They backed away and I realized they were scared of her.

I was scared too. Not of her but for her. She had lived through hell these past few days. I was scared that she would never be okay again.

As the others backed off I moved up. They all looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't care. All I cared about was that she was going to be safe. As I dropped to my knees beside her I held her to me.

I gently loosened her grip on the sword and gave it to another guardian. He took it and left.

I needed to show her that I still loved her I kissed her forehead and heard gasps. I didn't care anymore. She looked up at me and buried her face in my chest. She cried quietly.

Then Janine was in front of me with Alberta behind her. She slapped me across the face.

Rose glared at her.

"Why the hell did you do that?" she said.

"Why the hell did he just kiss you?" she countered.

"Because I love her." I said.

"And I love him." She said

She broke down again and I stroked her hair and murmured soothingly in Russian.

"We will speak later Belikov. Get her out of here and stay with her." Alberta said.

I nodded and picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my hair. I held her close until we found her friends. I was going to put her down but she wouldn't let go.

"Don't leave me, please. I need you to hold me. Please, just don't let go." She whispered.

"Of course. I'll never leave you again." I said.

They pulled her into a comforting hug and then she came back to me. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and lead her and her friends to the jet that would bring them to safety. The place I wanted her to be.


	2. love and betrayle

**Hey guys, **

**I just wanted to say thanks for the awesome reviews. If you want me to continue please review because if you don't, I will think you guys just aren't interested and I will stop writing. Anyway here is chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about the vampire academy books they belong to the amazing Richelle Mead.**

Chapter 2: love and betrayal

RPOV

Dimitri took me, Mia, Eddie and Christian back to one of the academy's private jets. He sat beside me and I lay across his legs. My three other friends went to sit up front so they could sleep.

Dimitri got me some food and we talked about everything that had happened. I realized that no guardians were around us. I asked Dimitri why he said:

"They realize how much we just need to talk. We haven't done much of that in the last few weeks."

I couldn't think of anything to say it just felt right to be with him now. I looked up at him and he smiled. He couldn't keep his eyes clear of emotions though. In his eyes there was worry.

"Why are you worried?"

"I'm not worried." He responded

I sighed. Why does he have to lie about how he feels? It's highly annoying.

I glared at him and said:

"Stop lying to me. You cant I see it in your eyes. Why are you worried?"

He sighed.

"I should have known that I can't hide anything from you."

He took a deep breath and was about to speak when my mother walked up to us and said:

"Belikov, leave now."

"No." I said. "He stays if you want to tell me something then you tell me with him. I won't keep a secret from him."

"Rose just talk to her." He whispered in my ear.

I sighed and nodded. I knew this was coming. Dimitri got up and left. My mom looked at me stunned. She had never seen me so reasonable before.

After the shock wore off she asked:

"Why is Guardian Belikov looking at you that way?"

"Because, I love him and he loves me. I don't care anymore I need to be with him. But no it has to be against the law to be happy. Because of that stupid law Mason died. Because of that stupid law I told Mason about the strigoi. Because of that stupid law I will never be truly happy."

She just stared at me. Then compassion filled her face.

"I know what you mean."She said. "Stupid laws about how we are supposed to live. We can't live a normal life without being frowned upon. I know how you feel completely."

She hugged me and continued.

"If he's what makes you happy, then I'll support you in every way I can."

"And so will I." said Alberta.

Dimitri was behind her and he looked amazingly happy. I imagined my expression mirrored his. My smile grew when I heard Christian's familiar voice say:

"We're here for you to all three of us."

I smiled at them and turned my gaze to Dimitri. He moved forwards at kissed my cheek lightly. Most of the peoples around us just smiled. Others looked at Dimitri shocked.

I laughed at their expressions. Then they smiled at me.

When we got to the ski lodge me and Dimitri went different ways. I went to tell Lissa about us and he went to tell Tasha.

When I found her she hugged me and when she let go I knew it was now or never.

I took a deep breath and said:

"Liss I'm going out with Dimitri."

She just beamed and said:

"'Bout time"

I looked at her shocked.

"How long have you known." I asked.

"Since the night Victor kidnapped me. He told me everything."

"And you didn't mention this because…"

"It never came up. And as long as you're happy I am to and that's all that matters right."

I smiled at her.

"Right." I answered.

"Where's lover boy." She asked.

"Telling Tasha."

Have you ever heard of the saying:"speak of the devil and the devil shall appear." I'm really starting to believe in it because when I glanced up I saw Tasha marching across the airport to me Dimitri on her heels.

"Shit." I swore.

Lissa looked back just as Tasha reached me. I shoved her away gently and Tasha slapped me. I didn't even flinch.

Dimitri steps between us and glares at Tasha.

"Tasha, relax." He said.

"Relax. You want me to relax." She shrieked. "You just want me to go on with my life knowing that you love your whore of a student. I love you. I always have. I always will."

The last part of her statement was whispered. I knew it was true.

"Rose isn't a slut unlike some peoples I know." Dimitri said.

Tasha turned bright red. Good. Then, I finally realized that we had an audience. I mentally laughed. Tasha's deepest darkest secret. Finally mine. Muhahahaha.

Just to rub it in her face I said:

"BTW, I'm still virgin."

She glares at me. I see the wheels spinning in her head. Then a determined expression crosses her face.

**Okay just wanted to say sorry for making you guys wait so long and I hope you enjoy the story. **

**I might not be updating as often as you guys would like and I'm sorry. If any of you have any ideas please share them with me. **

**As usual. Read and review.**


	3. oh no she didn't

**Hey guys sorry about the time between updates I'm officially the world's worst updater.**

**Anyways I have a few chapters planned out and I just have to time then please read and review and ill update as soon as possible.**

**Disclaimer: this amazing story is not mine. It belongs to the amazing Richelle Mead.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Oh no she didn't:

**RPOV**

Tasha's face became uglier then usual and she shoots me a malicious smile.

Then, she turns back to Dimitri and says:

"Come on. We both know who you love and it's not her. Come be happy with me. I can give you whatever you want and we could have a family."

He looks at her and nods. I hear peoples gasp. I look into his eyes and see that they're glazed over. She was using compulsion on him.

I glared at her and though fast. How do you break people out of compulsion? I looked pleadingly at Lissa. I mouthed the word compulsion and she sent:

"_Break eye contact"_ trough the bond.

I shot her a grateful smile and spun Dimitri around to face me.

I crushed my lips to his. About a second later he responded to my touch and kissed me back fiercely. I entwined my fingers in his hair and he did the same to me. Then he brought us closer together and made escape impossible.

I loved him. Loved him so much it hurt. As he traced my bottom lip with his tongue someone cleared their throat.

We broke apart reluctantly and I glared at the tiny red head that was my mom.

She glared back and said

"Just because you guys have my permission to be together doesn't mean I have to see you together. Nobody **should **see you together."

She sounded amused and she was smiling so I guess she wasn't that mad.

I blushed and Dimitri chuckled. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

I looked at everyone and said:

"Well it's been nice seeing you all but I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

They all said goodnight. All except Tasha who said:

"No way. You're not getting away with stealing him from me. I'll bring this to the queen he will eventually be mine. ``

I thought for a way to counter it but only came up with an excuse or rather a plan.

Before I could think it thorough it or talk it over with Dimitri and the others my plan came out of my mouth.

`` No you're not I said you're not going to tell the queen. ``

He eyes widened in mock surprise.

``oh, `` she said. ``whos or what's going to stop me. You."

"Maybe, "I said. "How about I make you a deal."

She looked mildly interested and said:

"I'm listening."

I grinned lightly and said:

"How about we have a type of competition? We will both ask peoples at this ski lodge who they think is right and the side with the most votes wins."

"Now, what are we fighting for? `` She askes.

A smile playing at my lips I answer:

``one of the only things I fight for Dimitri." I smile at him in a I love you way then continue." So the person with the most votes at the end of three days wins. If we win, we can be together and you can't try anything. If you win he will be your guardian."

"That sounds fair." She answers after thinking for a little while.

Then Dimitri steps up and says:

"If we lose I will be your guardian. Nothing more I feel no feelings for you."

Tasha smirks and says:

"After about a year of no sort of activity," she made it sound like a dirty word and it was coming out of her mouth." You will resort to the last person possible. Me."

He glared at her and before he could say anything I said:

" oh you actually thought you could keep us apart."

Dimitri and I laughed. She glared and said :

" well if you guys don't see each other nothing can happen."

" but, we will see each other. Don't you see that we will do anything to be together. We will see each other even if he is your guardian. On vacations and stuff and Lissa dosent mind she told me he could spend his vacations with me."

Lissa nodded and said:

"I just want you to be happy. You to Dimitri I care about you both and if you're happy im happy."

" you cant control how we feel. I just proved that."

She glares and realization crosses her face. Then she says:

" fine, I just wont give him vacation time."

" fine don't give him vacation time but time apart will only make it a sweeter reunion when we see each other again. Face it we love each other and you can't stop that."

"if I don't give him vacation time how will you see each other."

" um well seeing as your nephew is my charges boyfriend they will visit and then me and Dimitri will see each other."

Dimitri wrappes his arms around my waist and says:

" I will always love her no matter how long we're apart. She's truly my soul mate."

At the last word, cheers erupted behind me I hadn't realized until now that during our verbale fight peoples were picking sides. Mine and Dimitri's side had over fifty peoples and Tasha's had only around ten.

We were going to win this I knew we would and for the first time in days I was feeling complet and happy. In the back of my mind though there were feeling I didn't want to feel or think about at the moment. The pain of losing Mason was still fresh and it hurt.

**Ok once again I know its been forever since I updated and im sorry ive been so busy and sort of distracted.**

**Review and tell me if you think its going in the right direction.**


	4. AN

Ok guys sorry this is isn't a chapter but i'm putting the next one up soon. For the chapters to come I want at least 10 reviews cause I get plenty of peoples reading this. Ya the next chapter should be up in about a week.

Remember review.


	5. sides and revelations

**Hey,**

**Guess what you guys I'm finally updating. I'm trying the best I can to update quickly.**

**Like I said in my AN read and review. Oh and i have a poll up on my profile to know whether I should continue or not.**

**Disclaimers: Richelle Mead owns vampire academy. I wish I owned it, especially Dimitri and Rose.**

**Lol read now.**

**DPOV**

I stood beside Rose as she fought Tasha and she won peoples over to our side. My eyes never left her face she was so beautiful and passionate. She really believed in us.

Then the most beautiful line ever left her lips. She said.

"I will always love him."

I knew I had to say something to compliment her so all I had to do was look at her face. The truth came instantly. I looked into her eyes and said:

"I will always love her. She understands a part of me nobody else understands. When we're together nothing can hurt us or anyone we care about. She has the biggest heart."

I pulled her to me and we smiled at each other. We were having a silent conversation when cheers erupted from behind us.

We both turned around and finally saw the 50 peoples that stood behind us to support us. We both spun back around and saw that Tasha had only 10 peoples supporting her.

My smile widened at the same time as Rose's. We were going to win this.

Suddenly the crowd parted and out stepped Adrian Ivashkov. He walked over to Rose first. He whispered something along the lines of: "not into older men huh." She laughed and then he walked over to me, shook my hand and told me with a serious look in his eyes:

"Take care of her she's special."

I nodded, smiled and said:

"I know she is. I won't hurt her ever again."

After that, everyone came up to us and congratulated us. The peoples who were friends with Rose made me swear to take care of her I told them I would. They smiled and moved on.

Her mom was the last to come see me. She looked at me seriously and said:

"I swear to god, if you hurt her I will hunt you down and kill you."

I knew she wasn't exaggerating. But before I could respond, Lissa appeared and hugged me. I was shocked.

Rose laughed. Probably at my expression.

Lissa looked into my eyes and said:

"I knew you to would work it out."

I looked at Rose in a: what the hell kind of way. She shrugged and says:

"I didn't know she knew until today."

"How..."I started. Then her face changed into an expression that sent a chill down my back. It was filled with hatred and bloodlust. I had to help her. Finally she said the one name that explained everything.

"Victor." Lissa looked kind of scared and she tried to step up to help her but I beat her to it.

I moved quickly and when I got close I saw her relax slightly. Her eyes were still half-crazed. I put my hand on her arm and said one word. Her name. And she completely relaxed I hugged her close. She smiles up at me and says:

"Thanks."

I smile back at my love and say:

"No problem, that's what I'm here for."

Then we both realise we're alone. Everyone had left when they saw Rose's face. To be honest, it was scary.

We started walking back to Rose's room hand in hand in silence. We didn't need words. We were comfortable. It was always comfortable with us.

When we got to her room she locked the door and yelled:

"Vasillisa Dragomir, get your tiny moroi ass in here now."

I heard a laugh and Lissa showed her face around the edge of the bedroom door.

Immediately, Rose pounced on her and gave her a big hug. Lissa hugged her back and Rose said:

"Thank you."

They smiled at each other and finally Lissa said:

"Hey, if you happy I'm happy. "Then she thought for a second and continued." I'm kind of pissed you didn't tell me yourself. Either of you I mean I have the right to know as your best friend."

Rose laughed. Then she looked at me and at the same time we said:

"Sorry Lissa."

She laughed at our guilty expressions and said:

"Its okay guys you had your reasons and I respect them. I love you both so much and you both deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, princess."

Both girls glared playfully at me and said:

"It's Lissa, Dimitri."

I smiled nodded and corrected myself:

"Sorry, Lissa."

Rose backed back into my arms and I rapped them around her. She leaned into me. Lissa looked at us lovingly and said:

"Well, I'll go find Christian and meat you guys later okay?"

"Yeah sure, Liss." Rose responded.

Lissa then left the room leaving me and Rose alone.

I was so proud of her, of us and of what we did. I'm so happy we could finally show our feeling.

I kissed her forehead lightly. And without a warning she spun in my arms and kissed me. Her kiss was filled with passion, guilt, sadness and most of all love.

It started out slow and loving but soon it became hot and hungry. God I loved this girl so much. Rapped my fingers in her hair and rapped the other around her waist keeping her in place. When she put her arms around my neck I lost all control I had left. I pushed her up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

My tongue traced her lips and she moaned in my mouth. I moaned to as my tongue around hers sending waves of pleasure through both of us. Gently, she grabbed the bottom of my shirt and through it off me and I did the same to her.

I felt her hands drawing patterns on my bare skin and I shivered. She smiled still kissing me. She pushed all her weight onto me and we fell onto the bed her on top of me. I flipped us over and looked her up and down.

I bent down to kiss her again, when my phone rang.

**Ok hey guys hope you liked it don't kill me cause I don't update.**

**Once again review and answer my poll please**


End file.
